Do you love me?
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Sophie/Sian Sophie couldn't believe her luck...


"Today there had been reports on a ma-"

"Wayne Rooney has a shot on target an-"

"Today we will be making pa-"

Sophie sighed and threw the remote on the table. Nothing could take her mind off Sian, she even tried revising and that didn't even work.

_Can't believe she is just around the corner and i can't see her!_ She thought angrily._ Why did she have to go and get herself grounded?_

Knock! Knock!

"Sophie! get the door!" shouted her dad from upstairs.

Sophie sighed again and forced herself off the sofa. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail and in her pink dressing gown and pyjamas, she slowly made her way towards the door._Whoever's at the door better have a good reason for being here or i swear i will-_

"Sophie!" squealed Sian as she pulled her girlfriend in for a hug.

Sophie's mood instantly lightened as she quickly returned the much needed hug.

"Ive missed you soo much Sian..." she smiled as they broke apart."I thought you were grounded?"

Her girlfriend smiled and looked around before quickly giving the older girl a cheeky kiss."I was but i kinda snuck out... I couldn't go another day with out seein ya."

Sophie returned the smile and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, dragging her upstairs and into her room."Yeah? Me neitha."

"Sooo what have you been up to this week?" asked Sian, moving to sit on the bed. She watched as Sophie slowly shut the door and joined her.

"Not much... Revising and stuff." replied the older girl lying down and propping her feet upon Sian's lap.

"And 'stuff' aye?" smirked the younger girl pushing Sophie's feet off and moving to lie down beside her.

Sophie threw her girlfriend a confused look."Yeahhhhh... That's what i said."

Sian shifted herself until she was laying on her side with her head propped up on her elbow and used her free hand to draw imaginary circles on her girlfriend's stomach."And by stuff... You mean me?"

Sophie blushed and grabbed the girls hand."Maybe..."

"Aww your so cute when you blush Soph." smiled Sian as she leaned in to kiss her.

Sophie sighed contently into the kiss. She still couldn't believe this girl was hers. A couple of weeks ago the girl who was kissing her right now was the same girl who had made it clear that they were not friends and they weren't going to be nothing else either. All the heartbreak was worth it though... Being here right now made everything she had been through worth it. Ben kissing Ryan's mum and running away, her mum getting breast cancer, Ryan making a pass at her and then telling Sian it was her who had tried to kiss him, kissing Sian then having her run away and shout at her for doing that, going on a date with Lee... Yep it was definitely all worth it!

"I love you." whispered Sophie into the kiss, but as soon as she said it she instantly regretted it as Sian pulled away and got off the bed. She suddenly felt cold, her heart was thudding painfully against her chest as she looked up at Sian."Im.."

"I... I don't know what to say?" mumbled the younger girl, backing away until her back touched the door.

_I love you too would be nice._She though glumly."Sian?"

"I have to go."

"No."

She got up off the bed and grabbed Sian's hand that was already on the doors handle. She looked up into her girlfriend's eyes silently pleading her to stay. She didn't want this relationship over already... It had only just started!

"It's ok... You don't have to say it back... But it's true Sian... I _do_ love you." She placed her free hand on Sian's arm, preying that the girl wouldn't run away again._ Come on God... Let me have some good luck once in a while._

"I wasn't ummm... expecting you to say that." she replied, a ghost of a smile on her face."But i Don't-"

She was silenced with a kiss."I know... Your not ready to say it... I know." That got her to smile.

* * *

It was night time and Sophie and Sian were at the front door saying their goodbyes.

"Im surprised your dad hasn't called." laughed Sophie.

"Yeah well he's out ain't he." Replied Sian smiling adorably.

"Ohh.. Well i'll see you when i see ya then."

Sian nodded."Bye Soph."

"Bye." She went to shut the door but Sian's voice stopped her.

"I love you too." She whispered and turned to head back home.

Sophie couldn't stop the grin that made it's way across her face.

* * *

**Please R&R**


End file.
